Vitavimus Puer (L'enfant sans nom)
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Résumé complet a l'intérieur. Slash HP/TMR; [SS/RL]; [DM/OC]; Bashing!Dumbledore; Bashing!James et Lily Potter; Puissant!Harry; Dark!Harry; Creature!Fic; Jumeaux!Fic
1. Synopsis

**Vitavimus Puer (L'enfant sans nom) - Harry Potter New Fanfiction**

 **Titre : Vitavimus Puer (L'enfant sans nom)**

 **Paring:** [HP/TMR]

 **Rating: T-M Progressif**

 **Advert:**

Bashing! Dumbledore; Bashing! James et Lily Potter; Puissant! Harry (Dark! Harry); Creature! Fic; Jumeaux! Fic

 **Synopsis:**

 **Toutes les histoires sont finies,** **les chapitres sont faits.** **Malgré tous ce chaos autour de moi, je suis** **toujours seul.** **Pourquoi le feu semble brûlé dans leurs yeux ?** **Comment ai-je pu me laisser finir ainsi ? Pourquoi ses gens mes haïssent-ils ? Ne suis-je donc pas l'un de leurs fils ? Pourquoi me cachent-ils, pourquoi me retiennent-ils, pourquoi m'enchaîne-t-ils ici, dans cette pièce sans lumière ? J'entends le ciel se déchainé en dehors de ses murs de pierres, je sens sa colère faire trembler le sol… A moins que se ne sois la mienne ? Oui, c'est ça. Il s'agit de ma colère, je la sens parcourir mon corps, faire vibré la moindre de mes cellules. Mon cher père, ma chère mère, mon cher frère, vous me voyez comme un monstre, vous avez voulu un monstre… Alors… Je vais vous le donnez… Je vais devenir un monstre. L'enfant sans nom deviendra le monstre. Un monstre de haine et de colère et je vous détruirais tous ! Tous jusqu'aux dernier ! Vous vous terrerez dans les pièces de votre château, tremblant de peur, vous me supplierez de vous épargné, de vous pardonné, tous comme je l'ai fait depuis ma naissance. Mais je serai a jamais sans pitié, je vous éradiquerais jusqu'au dernier. Et alors à ce moment-là, seulement au moment au mes mains seront trempé de votre sang et la terre imbibé de votre essences, que je vous pardonnerais. Tiens ! Voilà mon géniteur qui ouvre la porte… C'est cela ! Souris ! Frappe ! Insulte ! Fait tous ce que tu veux pendant que tu le peux encore…Car bientôt, je le sens, il ne restera de toi, qu'un amas de chair fumante… Profite, mon ami, profite. Bientôt le spectre de la mort viendra danser sur ta carcasse…**

 **Et voila, l'un de mes nouveaux projet de fiction, dites se que vous en pensez, si je dois continuer ou arrêter le massacre. J'attend vos avis ^^**


	2. Note Informartion

Eh eh eh, bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, je vous rassure tous de suite ce message n'est pas un message d'abandons mais juste d'information, alors reposez tous ses couteaux et autres objets que vous auriez prévu de me lancée…

HUM HUM

Alors donc je vous fais cette « note d'information » pour vous rassurez. Non je n'abandonnerais pas ces fictions. J'ai juste eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe… J'ai perdu toute mes données qui étaient dessus, dont certaines que je garde depuis 2006…

Depuis plusieurs mois, j'essaie de retapée TOUS mes fichiers, et je peux vous garantir qu'il y en a un paquet…

Alors voilà, je voulais rassurez les gens qui me lisent et me suivent, NON je n'abandonnerais aucunes de mes fictions.

Sur ceux je vous dis tous a bientôt je l'espère pour la suite de cette fiction.


	3. Prologue

**Vitavimus Puer-Prologue**

Après 5 mois d'absence me voilà avec le 1er chapitre de Vitavimus Puer. Pour répondre à une question qui m'as été posé sur une autre de mes fictions, concernant ma fréquence de publication, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée cela dépendra du moment. Je peux tous aussi bien publié un chapitre par mois que un tous les trois mois. Etant en terminal et ayant en plus du bac à la fin de l'année, une multitude de référentiels a validé (vive le bac pro gestion ! -#) plus mon stage de 8 semaines à gérer, le rythme de parution sera assez lent et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Enfin je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.

[…]

Le château Potter était un chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Immense demeure s'élevant tel un conquérant en haut des falaises, dominant la vallée, se reflétant dans les eaux sombres du lacs en contre-bas et projetant son ombre sur la forêt. Ses hautes tours augmentaient cette sensation de grandeur, et la plus hautes d'entre-elles, situé au bord même de la falaise, était si haute que son toit disparaissait dans les nuages dont elle était toujours entouré malgré le soleil éclatant. Ses pierres rouges renvoyaient les reflets dorés du soleil donnant l'image que les murs du palais étaient recouverts de milliers de pierres précieuses. Le village bordant le château était en ébullition, nombres de villageois s'entassaient devant les portes du palais et les clameurs s'élevaient haut et fort dans l'attente d'un signe. « Vous vous rendez compte ?! Après cinq ans d'attentes, ils ont réussi ! » Dis une vieille à sa voisine, « Remercions le ciel pour son cadeaux ! » S'exclama une autre. Les discutions s'élevèrent de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'impatience grimpait. Soudain toute les discutions se turent et les portes du palais s'ouvrirent.

« -Chers villageois, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que le deuxième héritier des Potter vient de voir le jour » Le Roi James Potter fit une pause avant de reprendre, montrant le nourrisson entre ses bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres « -J'ai la joie de vous présenter Eden Sirius Potter ! » Et nombreuses furent les exclamations de joie qui retentirent dans le royaume. L'annonce de la naissance du second héritier Potter fit le tour des royaumes voisins. Nombres de seigneurs vinrent admirer le nouvel héritier et des montagnes de présent furent offertes au deux enfants Potter.

Les années passèrent, les enfants grandissaient. Eden, à l'inverse de son frère Charles James Potter, était un enfant calme et doux, se comportant toujours de manière droite et juste, il ne parlait que très peu. C'était l'enfant rêvé par toutes les familles et il était l'une des fiertés de ses parents, la première étant le fils aîné Charles. Une seule chose venait noircir le tableau… L'apparence du second. Alors que Charles était roux et sans arrêt emmêlés, les yeux marrons ternes, grand et gras, Eden était plus chétif, les cheveux noirs et raides, les yeux couleurs onyx. Il ressemblait énormément à un ami de la famille, Severus Snape que l'on ne voyait plus à la cours depuis la naissance du premier né. De nombreuses rumeurs c'était mis à courir sur cette ressemblance plus qu'étrange. Beaucoup disait que la reine, Lily Potter, avait trompé le roi avec cet « ami ».

Ainsi le petit Eden, alors âgé de huit ans, passait ses journées enfermé dans la bibliothèque du palais échappant aussi aux railleries et au regard des habitants, le seule endroit où il pouvait éviter son frère qui ne cessait de se moquer de lui et de le martyriser. Il trouvait du réconfort parmi le calme et l'odeur usée des livres qui l'entourait, il pouvait passer des heures entières plongé dans divers livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Encore une chose qui le différenciait d'autant plus de son frère qui était presque analphabète a l'âge de 13 ans, Eden lisait et écrivait presque aussi bien que des adultes. Pendant les premières années de sa vie, il avait déjà démontrés sans le vouloir qu'il ne serait pas un enfant comme les autres. Il était âgé d'à peine 1 an quand, suite à un cauchemar plus que violent, il avait fait exploser toutes les vitres du 2éme étage par un acte de magie involontaire. A 3 an, quand son frère lui avait pris ses jouets et l'avait ensuite poussé quand il avait voulu reprendre son bien, il avait fait s'enflammer tous les rideaux de la pièce. A 6 ans, il avait envoyé son frère dans le mur juste derrière lui après une raillerie de sa part. Et à mesure que ses accidents magiques se multipliait et gagnait en puissance, ses parents le laissaient de côté, si bien qu'au fur et mesure que le temps passait les seules personnes avec qui Eden entretenait des relations étaient la multitude d'elfe de maison qui s'occupait du domaine et de la famille royale.

Quand Eden fut âgé de 10 ans, un autre phénomène survint qui engendra encore plus de rumeur et de méfiance à son égard. La nuit de ses 10 ans, le 1er février à minuit, il tomba brusquement malade. De fortes fièvres le prenait, son teint devenait livide, il semblait en proie à de nombreuses douleurs, il tentait désespérément d'appelé l'un des elfes de maison mais sa voix restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Alors que le cloché du village sonnait les 1h du matin, il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

La nouvelle fit le tour de tout le royaume et des royaumes voisins. Le Prince Eden Sirius Black était tombé dans un profond coma dont il était impossible de le sortir. Le Roi et la Reine ne virent pas souvent au chevet de leurs 2éme fils, à la consternation des elfes de maison qui venait par groupe de cinq afin de visiter et guetter le moindre signe d'éveil de leurs gentil maître Eden. Néanmoins nombres de grand sorcier vinrent au palais afin de tenter de percer le mystère de son sommeil mais personnes, pas même le grand conseiller des Potter, Albus Dumbledore, n'y parvint. L'attente dura 6 mois. Puis étrangement, le 31 juillet alors qu'un elfe rentrait dans la chambre afin de faire la toilette de son maître, il trouva le lit vide. L'elfe, du nom de Brisby, se mis à courir et à chercher dans les tous les coins et recoins du château afin de retrouver le dernier né Potter. En passant devant le salon privé du Roi et de la Reine, il les prévint que le prince était réveillé et qu'il avait disparu «-Cet enfant doit être dans la bibliothèque comme à son habitude » fut la réponse que James formula d'une voix traînante. Brisby bomba son maigre torse, souffla un bon coût et partie en de grande enjambé en pestant mentalement contre des maîtres irresponsables et en pensant qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de se punir pour ses réflexions. Comme il le pensait, Eden n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, aucun des rideaux qui avaient été fermé suite au coma de son principal occupant, n'avaient pas été ouvert. Le pauvre elfe de maison, aidé par d'autres, chercha pendant des heures son jeune et gentil maître, mais il ne parvint pas à le trouvé.

Pendant qu'il pénétrait dans l'aile nord du palais qui n'était pas habité pour d'obscure raison, une pensé lui vint « -Non ! Et si le jeune maître Eden avait était enlevé ?! Non ! Brisby ne le permettrais pas ! Brisby va retrouver son jeune maître ! » L'elfe continua son exploration dans le sombre couloir qui s'étendait en ligne droite et dont on ne voyait pas le font. De nombreuses fissures parsemaient les murs et semblaient toutes venir du fond du couloir, les fenêtres qui tapissait les murs étaient dépourvu de vitres comme si elles avaient explosées. Plus l'elfe de maison s'approchait du font du couloir, plus l'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, il lui semblait entendre comme des bruits de grattements et de grondements.

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que Brisby marchait dans ce couloir quand il commença enfin à en apercevoir le bout. Il repéra une silhouette qui se tenait debout devant une grosse porte en acier, composé de 5 serrures et parsemé de dizaine de lourdes chaines. Reconnaissant son jeune maître, il se mit à courir à sa rencontre. « -Jeune maître Eden ! C'est donc ici que vous vous trouviez, Brisby était mort d'inquiétude !» Eden se retourna lentement vers son elfe de maison et celui-ci hoqueta « Jeune maître Eden vos yeux ! » Le garçon acquiesça doucement avant de se retourner vers la porte sur laquelle sa main était toujours posée, ses doigts caressèrent l'une des chaines qui recouvraient la porte, puis il se retourna vers Brisby en le fixant de ses yeux à présent vairons, l'un onyx et l'autre émeraude « -Rentrons Brisby » L'elfe toujours subjuguer par les yeux de son maître ne put qu'acquiescé. La main de l'enfant se décolla de la porte et pris celle de son elfe. Ils atteignaient la sortie de l'aile nord au moment même où un énorme et puissant rugissement faisait trembler toute l'aile. Eden voulu faire demi-tour afin de retourner vers la porte cadenasser quand il ressentit toute la peine contenu dans se rugissement mais le Roi apparu devant eux, et il semblait furieux « -Que fait tu ici toi ?! Cette partie du château est interdite retourne dans ta chambre, quand a toi petite vermine tu… » Il fut interrompu par un second rugissement qui cette fois était gorgé de haine. James eu un tressautement au sourcil gauche et fixa d'un regard supérieur et méprisant la porte d'acier, pourtant non visible depuis le début du couloir, puis chassa son fils et son elfe vers les escaliers qui menait au appartement de son fils.

Nul n'aurait pu s'attendre au événement qui allait survenir 5 ans plus tard, ni au bouleversement qui allait les suivre.

Quelque part, dans une cellule sombre et humide, un adolescent a moitié camouflé dans les ombres, enchaîné a l'un des murs de la minuscule pièce lassait s'échapper un sourire triste et chuchota alors que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrai sur son bourreau et qu'un premier sort rouge l'atteint en pleine poitrine.

«- Pardonne-moi Eden… »

[…]

Et voilà fin du prologue de Vitavimus Puer ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je continu cette histoire ou non, sur ceux je retourne bosser sur mes autres fictions^^.


	4. Note Informartion n02

Eh oh… Y'as quelqu'un qui lit encore cette fiction ? AAAAAAAAAH !*évite les pierres*

On se calme, on se calme, je suis désolé pour ma très TRES longue absence mais comme je vous l'avais précisé dans la note précédente j'ai eu un ENORME problème avec mon disque dur externe qui, à cause d'une mauvaise manip' m'as supprimé tous mes fichiers depuis j'ai eu mes cours et mes examens qui sont arriver, les oraux du bac a préparé, mon accident de scooteur, le bac qui approche enfin bref j'ai eu énormément de choses qui sont arrivées les unes après les autres et je n'avais plus le temps de m'occuper de tous sa...

Enfin bref, je vous fais cette (nouvelle) petite note pour vous tenir au courant. J'ai deux nouvelles a vous annoncer…

Tous d'abord, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer…

QUE JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS MES FICTIONS PUISQUE QUE J'AI REPRIS L'ECRITURE DE TOUTES MES FICS MWAHAHAHAHAHAH (oui j'aime les ascenseurs émotionnels XDDDD)

Ensuite deuxième nouvelle, de nouveaux projet de fictions ont vu le jour pendant ma période d'absences. Alors nous avons :

-2 projets Harry Potter

-2 projets Kuroko no Basket

-2 projets Saint Seiya

-2 projets Marvel

-1 projet Free ! Iwatobi Swim Club

-8 projets Crossover (1 Harry Potter/Game of Thrones; 2 Harry Potter/Twilight; 3 Lord of the Ring/Game of Thrones; 1 Harry Potter/Esprit Criminel; 1 Harry Potter/Marvel)

Voilà, voilà, j'espère vous avoir rassuré sur mon avancement et j'attends de vos nouvelles par rapport à mes nouveaux projets que je commencerais bientôt. Je remercie aussi tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des review ou des MP pour m'encourager, ça m'as fait chaud au cœur de voir que malgré l'attente, il faut l'avoué très longues, vous me suivez toujours. C'est en partie ce qui m'a motivé à reprendre et à me remettre plus vite de mon accident^^.

Je vous fais des très gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt, et bonne chance a ceux qui passe le bac comme moi dans moins de 3 semaines comme moi (faudrait peut être que je commence à réviser XDD) ou à ceux qui ont leurs partielles ou autres examens de fin d'année.


	5. Chapitre 01: Rokh

Vitavimus Puer-Chapitre 1

Me revoilà ! Oui je sais j'ai pris mon temps pour vous pondre se chapitre mais eh ! J'ai donnée toutes les explications dans ma dernière note d'information (oui ceci est une déformation professionnelle XDD). Ensuite je voulais vous remercier encore et toujours de votre patience pour mes très grosses absences… Enfin, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis … quoi…. 6 mois, je tenais à vous annoncer que j'ai eu mon bac avec mention et que donc je peux enchainer avec mon BTS :DD ! Aussi, pour rassurer celle et ceux qui m'ont posé la question, oui je me suis bien remis de mon accident, et d'après les médecins je me suis remis extrêmement rapidement, pour ceux qui voudrait des détails je suis tous a fait disposer à vous en donnez par MP ^^Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette fiction !

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent et Eden se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la « chose » qui se trouvait enfermée au fin fond de l'aile nord. Brisby malgré son envie de répondre à son jeune maitre, n'y était malheureusement pas autorisée. De plus Eden n'osait pas demandé à ses parents des explications sur cette chose. D'une part parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de leurs parts, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habituer à l'indifférence de ses parents qui se contentaient de s'extasier sur ce qu'ils appelaient les « prouesses » de l'ainé. De l'autre, il se souvenait parfaitement du regard de mépris que son père avait eu quand la chose avait semble-t-il rugit.

Au cours des mois qui avait suivi sa découverte de cette immense porte cadenassé, Eden s'était sentie irrémédiablement attiré par cette dernière ou plutôt par la chose qui semblait prisonnière derrière. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de lumière rouge, de trace de griffures profondes, de rugissements, de sifflement plus ou moins puissants, sourds ou agressifs, de flash de couleurs émeraude, onyx et rubis.

Parfois dans ses rêves, il voyait une silhouette vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, aux très longs cheveux noirs corbeaux qui volaient sous l'effet du vent, au dos très pale d'où sortait deux magnifiques ailes couvertes de plumes et d'écailles rouges, vertes et noires. La silhouette tournait son regard vers la vallée, puis déployait ses ailes pour s'élancé à toute vitesse vers le firmament en laissant dans son sillage une myriade de plumes aux couleurs flamboyantes.

D'autre fois la silhouette tournait son regard vert émeraude vers lui, lui souriait tristement, lui murmurait des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide pour ne plus réapparaitre en laissant derrière lui une plume rouge sang. D'autre fois encore, il voyait de créatures immenses volées cote à cote. Il voyait un grand reptile volant aussi sombre que l'onyx, un énorme oiseau de feu volé à ses côtés, un dragon blanc comme neige volé non loin d'eux, un immense loup beige courant sur la terres plus bas et enfin, un gigantesque serpent fendant l'océan sous eux.

Eden, malgré son intelligence, ne parvenait pas a comprendre la signification de ses rêves. Pourquoi ses songes étaient-ils peuplés de créatures disparues depuis plus de 200 ans, 1000 ans pour certaines? En effet, dans tous les ouvrages qu'il lut à la suite de cette découverte, il ne trouvait aucune explications et tous disait que les créatures magiques avaient toutes soit disparus, sois contrôlé ou alors carrément toutes éradiquer ou asservies.

De nombreuses créatures comme les licornes, les sombrals, les elfes des forets, les centaures, les minotaures et les sirènes avaient disparus suite à l'expansion de la race humaine et la disparition de leurs états naturelles. Les créatures comme les trolls, les nains et les elfes de maison avaient été asservies. Les populations d'hypogriphes, de détraqueurs, de strangulots et de garous mineurs telle les chiens-garous, renards-garous, chats-garous ou encore coyotes-garous étaient contrôlés a l'individu près. Les créatures dites dangereuses (bien que certaines ne représentaient aucun dangers et n'étaient impressionnantes que par leurs envergures) avaient, elles, étés exterminés jusqu'à la dernières. Ainsi les phénix de toutes races, les vampires, les garous majeurs (Lycans, Tigres-garous, requins-garous, Lions-garous ect…) , les chimères, les basilics, les acromentules et les Dragons, n'étaient présent que dans les livres et les arts.

Bien que la question de ces créatures l'intriguait au plus haut point, celle du jeune éphèbe le taraudait d'autant plus. Qui était-il et surtout que cherchait-il à lui dire ?

[…]

Cinq années avaient passées. Eden était maintenant âgés de 15 ans, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs avait poussés et atteignaient maintenant ses épaules. Son corps avait grandis, il atteignait à présent facilement le mètre 75 et était doté d'un corps au muscles fermes mais fins, la finesse de ses traits s'étaient accentuées, sa puissance magique avait grandement évoluée et ses yeux vairons étaient devenu insondables. Eden avait cessé de sourire et de parler avec quiconque. Nul ne savait pourquoi. Il était rarement vu en dehors du palais. Les serviteurs humains du palais racontaient ici et la dans le village, que le plus jeunes passait son temps plongé dans les livres ou enfermer dans sa chambre, il n'acceptait la présence de personne hormis d'un seul et unique elfe de maison, le petit elfe du nom de Brisby. Ainsi de nombreuses rumeurs véhiculaient dans le village a son propos. Beaucoup disait que le jeune prince Eden Sirius Potter devenait comme son possible père biologique. Beaucoup pensaient toujours que le dernier née Potter n'était pas le fils légitime du Roi James, mais du disparu Severus Snape.

Charles, l'ainé, avait également grandi. Maintenant âgé de 20 ans, ses cheveux roux étaient coupé court, ses yeux marrons terne et dénué d'intelligence semblaient la reflété de plus en plus , sa graisse omniprésente quand il était enfant avait fondu, laissant place à un corps trapu aux muscles dures et épais atteignant les 1metres 95 aisément. Son corps et sa force avaient évoluées, il était l'un des guerriers les plus doués à la joute du royaume. Néanmoins sa puissance magique n'était pas très reluisante, il mettait un temps fout a n'effectuer qu'un simple Expeliarmus. Son intelligence n'était pas brillante non-plus. Il passait plus de temps a la taverne et au joutes que le nez dans un livre. Eden doutait même qu'il en ait ouvert un une seule fois dans sa vie ou même s'il savait lire. L'ainé, adulé, aimer des souverains mais détester des villageois et héritier du trône était un benêt. Le cadet, rejeter, ignorer et presque inconnu pour les villageois était un érudit dans tous les domaines.

Outre les rumeurs circulant sur le dernier née Potter, une étrange rumeur courrait dans le royaume et à travers le monde.

En effet, peu de temps avant que le cadet royale ne se reste prostré au palais, un étrange événement survient. Tard dans la nuit, l'ainé était rentré au palais après une soirée arrosée à la taverne avec ses amis, la Reine étant dans le royaume de sa cousine, la magnifique Reine Narcissa Malfoy, le mari de cette dernière, le magnifique Roi Lucius Malfoy était partie en visite avec son fils dans le Royaume voisin. Le Roi James avait quitté l'un des nombreux bordels du royaume était rentré en milieu de nuit. Le cadet était rentré depuis le coucher du soleil. La nuit était calme quand tous d'un cout, la terre se mis à trembler, le ciel se couvrit de nuage et l'orage éclata. Le vent soufflait, la chaleur montait, l'air était lourd, le tonnerre grondait sourdement, les éclaires illuminaient le ciel sans intermittences, les arbres se pliaient sous la force qui semblait à l'œuvre. Les habitants tentaient de maîtriser les troupeaux affolés quand un rugissement sourd et sonore retentit, faisant vibrer le royaume tout entier, accompagner d'un éclair plus important que tous les autres qui vint frapper toute la partit nord du palais et illuminant la très haute tour nord. Ce bruit se répéta des dizaines de fois, toujours plus fort, toujours plus sourd, toujours violent, toujours plus en colère…

Puis plus rien…

Tout s'arrêta d'un seul coût. Le vent se calma, la chaleur tomba, les nuages se dispersèrent et la nuit redevint clame. Il semblait que la chose qui avait produit ce cataclysme s'était calmée... Dans les jours qui suivirent la rumeur se rependit dans tous les royaumes, d'un bout a l'autre du continent. Une créature légendaire, disparu depuis 1000 ans était caché dans le château Potter, une créature gigantesque venu de la mythologie de l'ancien peuple Perse. Une créature qu'on disait accompagnant l'orage. Une créature synonyme d'un funeste présage. Une créature présage de mort imminente… Le Rokh était réapparut… Aussi personne ne fit attention au jeune prince Eden qui désormais restait reclus dans ses appartements, le regard hanté par les événements survenu avant le réveil de la légendaire créature.

Ce que tout le monde ignorait c'est que l'onde crée par la créature l'or de sa colère n'avait pas fait tremblé uniquement le royaume, mais tous les royaumes du monde entier. L'onde avait traversé tous les royaumes, prévenant ainsi le monde entier du « réveil » de la créature auquel elle appartenait.

Quelque part, dans l'obscurité de sa cellule, l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres eu un sourire désabusé et sardonique avant de perdre connaissance dans une flaque de son propre sang, au pied de son bourreau et géniteur.

[...]

Dans le royaume voisin, un Roi puissant avait ressenti l'onde magique surpuissante et tandis qu'il regardait l'un de ses invités droits dans les yeux qui sourit de joie, le Roi eu un sourire heureux et sadique a la fois. Son compagnon, venait de l'appeler, enfin ! Après 20 ans, il venait de signalé de sa présence.

« -Nidhögg, va prévenir Peuchen et Anarok. Notre frère s'est éveillé. La partie va pouvoir commencer» il termina sa place en déplaçant le Roi Noir devant le Roi Blanc sur son jeu d'échec, et le mis en échec et mat, remportant ainsi la partie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors votre verdict ? Je dois me cacher ou je peux continuer sans menace de mort imminente ? XDDD En espèrent que ce chapitre vous a plus, ne vous inquiété pas les noms bizarres que vous voyez dans ce chapitre seront expliquer au fur et mesure dans les prochains chapitres.

Je vous dis a la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ^^.

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Harry**_


End file.
